1. Field of the Invention
The teachings in accordance with the exemplary embodiments of this disclosure relate generally to a camera shutter device opening and shutting a lens nozzle in an optical imaging device including a camera-embedded mobile device, and an optical apparatus having the same.
2. Background
Recently, as the number of pixels in a camera-embedded mobile device increases, an optical imaging device including the camera-embedded mobile device is becoming diversified and high-graded (e.g., capable of photographing high quality pictures). Therefore, the camera-embedded mobile device is in need of adoption of a shutter configured to open and shut a lens nozzle such as that usually found in a general camera.
If such a shutter is employed in the camera-embedded mobile device, it may be possible to photograph an image of higher quality as compared to a camera-embedded mobile device deprived of a shutter, and a ground can be provided to enable an embedded camera to exhibit a performance of high resolution in a proper manner.
However, due to the fact that a small mobile device is restricted by installation space and battery consumption, miniaturization of the shutter device including a shutter and other elements used for operating the shutter, and reduction of driving power must be taken into consideration as a top priority.
That is, because the conventional shutter device has a disadvantageously large number of elements with a complicated operation structure, a large area of installation space is unnecessarily used, and power transmission loss increases to increase the battery consumption.
Another disadvantage is that a plurality of gears is used in the general camera shutter device and the picture quality of a captured image can be degraded due to a slow response speed of a shutter if a complicated link mechanism is employed. Accordingly, the shutter device should have a high shutter speed capable of instantly opening and shutting light reflected from an object.